The Understanding
by Morning Bleach
Summary: The three tribes have lived in peace for many fulls but will prosperity prove to be to much? Allegiances up
1. Prologue

Welcome to my story!!  
This was my first true Warrior story, but as you will be noticing i have changed the terms used in the Erin Hunter books. a list or glossary i will put at the end of the Prologue, enjoy reading!

Prologue

All three tribes of the forest cats were growing in numbers; kits were growing into fine protectors, the queens were well cared for in the protection by DiamondHeart and little did the three tribes fight, but something was changing.

Up in the heavens of the tribes, in the endless skies and numberless cats of SpiritTribe, there was distress and fear. The spirits were not at rest as they so often had been. The dark skies that held the path the spirit cats walked was filled with turmoil. Clouds covered many of the stars, hiding their view- their light- from the cats sleeping below. The skies gave little guidance for the tribe leaders that gazed up into the skies that night, looking for any kind of hope, any kind of salvation for their tribes. They would get no guidance tonight, they could no, for the view was blocked, their ancestors were in distress, worry clouded each and every SpiritTribe cats mind and starry body. They could give no guidance to those they had left behind; they could give no surd sign of hope.

They did not know what to do or what to say, they too were lost. Even the cats of the skies were of no use in this time of dyer need. They knew it, but their descendants did not. Some would stray from the path of stars their paws should have led them on, but they would lose their faith, lose sight of what should never be forgotten, lose hope in a tribe that was meant to look over them no matter what. They would fall, falter, and fail.

But these were not the cats the SpiritTribe needed now, they needed those whose faith was unyielding, who would stand up against others, even when there was no sign of agreement from their tribe cats, no sign they would be listened to, no sign they would be understood or obeyed. These cats they sought out needed to be strong, determined and most of all…along.

The meeting had begun.

"Come forth and present your chosen now." A strong voice called out over the mass of starry bodies gathered in the hidden skies. The voice came from a dark grey tom. His body, unlike the rest of those who, when arrived in the SpiritTribe returned to their young fit and lean bodies, was old. His muzzle was covered in grey hair, that of an elder, his muscles were worn and nearly limp, as if the thousands of years he had spent in the stars had been spent in perfect stillness, never moving, never trending down a star lit path, never using the limbs that were given to him at birth. His body was old, weak, seemingly defenseless, and yet his voice was strong; stronger than the mightiest protector, stronger then the angriest queen, stronger than the skies itself. This tom had seen himself and the tribes below through every rise and fall, through every bump on their path, and he had never wavered, never given up, never let them fall. This tom, this Old Tom was more than just that, he was more than an ancestor, more than a father or grandfather, more than any cat around him could remember. He was SkyStar. He had always been and would always be, and now he looked down on his 'children' and watched as three stepped forward.

Two she-cats and one tom. Each came forward with an air about them, their stride was full of pride, and their very bodies seemed to shine with more than just the stars. They had been given the job of finding the very cats that SpiritTribe now needed. SkyStar beckoned the middle she-cat forward.

"Who do you present." A statement, not a question, was what came from the Old Tom.

Stepping forward the she-cat raised her eyes to the black skies. The face of a solid colorless tom came into view. His fur was as white as the fresh snowfall; his eyes were a fierce, hard blue, his face… emotionless and yet… it was young. But his gaze held wisdom that reached for beyond his fulls. As he watched the world around him, turning his head from one side to the other, as if he could see the endless gathering of cats that gazed up at him then.

Finally the she-cat spoke, "He lost his entire family before he left the Protection. Because of this he has fought twice as hard to get where he is today. He is a fierce fighter and stands firm on what he believes. And even more, he is a solid cat with strong shoulders. Quiet, not out spoken but he wants to be, but he sees not why that would help him. Even so he can break from that and I trust he will serve the Prophecy well. He will bring his tribe through to the end." As if agreeing to the she-cats words, the white tom let out a fierce hiss before his face faded from the black sky.

The Old Tom nodded his approval. "Very well, we have seen out first chosen one." The Old Toms voice called out over the assembled cats. A cheer ran through the crowd, a sound filled with hope and joy. The she-cat bowed in thanks and joined the other she-cat and tom as the cheer faded away.

Now the grey elderly tom beckoned forth the second she-cat. "Who have you chose." Again his words were a statement.

The she-cat stepped forward. As she did the image of another tom appeared in the black skies. The tom lay in a moss lined nest, his brown and grey fur rising and falling as he breathed deep in slumber. The cats looked from the image to the she-cat as she spoke. "He is the newest protector of my tribe. He fought well, along side his brother as a trainee, in the fire that ravaged the forest, but lost his brother in the blaze. That lose hurt him deeply but he fought on, earning respect and a solid placement in the tribe. His heart is fearless and strong. He will serve the Prophecy well-"

"NO! - This tom will _not _serve part in the Prophecy. The lose of his brother has hardened his heart against SpiritTribe," SkyStar spoke out in anger, causing the surrounding mass of cats to flinch and cower. The Old Tom continued, "His faith had been broken already. He is not the chosen one. Step back."

"But!-"

"I SAID step back. You were given the job to find the chosen among your tribe and have failed." SkyStar's wrath was not called down on many, but its legacy was not unheard of. His voice was lined with threats and an air many feared. "You are blinded from the darkness, unwilling to see it in your own son. That has caused you to misjudge the character of this cat. Step back now and return to your place beside your piers." SkyStars eyes slitted open, a rarity that shot fear into the hearts of those who his gaze lay upon.

Anger was welling up inside the she-cat but fear over powered her. She turned, padding back to her place beside the first she-cat. Once she sat down, her head dropped low. She refused to raise it again.

SkyStar eyes closed once again, beckoning the tom forward. "Present your chosen cat."

Now the tom rose, slightly more wary than the two before him. He slipped forward and raised his eyes as the face of a cat appeared in the sky. Her fur was a golden color, glowing even in the pale moon light. She too lay in a nest, her body raising and falling with life, but her eyes were open and staring out into the clearing before her. Brilliant silver eyes watched as the night passed. "She too has lost everything before leaving the Protection. She is shy, quiet but she can learn to be a leader. With the help of the white tom she will break the shell her loses have created around her. I trust her to fulfill this Prophecy." The tom ended strong but his voice still held a hint of worry in it.

The Old Tom looked up into the sky at the young she-cat, watching her as she stared out, her silver eyes glowing bright like two shining stars. "Very well, this she-kit is the second chosen one!" his voice rang out over the crowd and a cheer broke out yet again.

"But SkyStar!! Those two can not be the only chosen ones, there are three tribes! There should be three chosen!" the second she-cat dared to speak again "These two will become distracted with one another. You know both their pasts, they will not succeed alone! They are no more than kits out of the Protection."

"SILENCE!! You have crossed the boundaries too many times spirit. It is not for me to choose the chosen. These two will fulfill the Prophecy." The Old Toms' eyes looked down upon the second she-cat once again. Before he spoke a sigh left his body. "You are right, their past will interfere, but it is the stars decision. If these two cats succeed then the tribes will be saved!" The Old Tom cried out over the crowd, throwing them into a chaos of cheers and yowls.

The second she-cat reluctantly added her voice to the uproar that cleared the clouds from the sky and the stars finally revealing their light to the black blanketed earth below. A small glimmer of hope shining into the darkness, but it was enough. The yowls of the dead slowly quieted and again the Old Tom spoke.

"Step forward families."

Moments later a she-cat and tom, followed by a tiny kit, stepped forward. The Old Tom nodded to them. Another she-cat with an infant kit nestled in her fur stepped forward, exchanging a nod with the Old Tom before he once again looked around the group. "Come forth Shadow in the Night, you too will play a part in this Prophecy."

This second she-cat looked around as stars left the outer rings of the cats and made their way to the center clearing. Conjugating beside this seconded she-cat before they fused together to the form of a black coated starry tom whose pelt truly held and shone with the light of the stars. His tail lay over the infant kit and mother beside him before he turned to gaze at the Old Tom. Satisfied SkyStar spoke.

"You, the families of the chosen shall help guide your kits down the path and toward the bright future this Prophecy holds in its paws. Lead them well, the fate of all the tribes, including SpiritTribe, rest in their paws." With that the surrounding cats began to move, circling, some rising to the heights of the air, some running, cantering, sprinting around the clearing. Joined by the families and even SkyStar, all their bodies disappeared into the mass of swirling light. This light descended from the skies to a clearing hidden in the center of the territories of the tribes below. The mass slowed down until individual bodies could at least be seen but not recognized. A tortoiseshell she-cat moved through this darkness as the millions of starry cats wandered around her. One stepped up to her…the starry tom… while the rest stopped; waiting, watching.

"Things have to change DiamondHeart; if the tribes are not careful the peace will be destroyed. After that there will be no hope of return." The starry tom spoke.

"I understand, but what will trigger this, whose job will it be to stop this from happening?" the she-cat healer of the Protection meowed in earnest.

"Two seeds will show, when they have, we will come to you again."

With that the starry cat padded off, milling into the mass of cats surrounding them. Slowly the mass started to vanish, leaving the she-cat alone in the dark forest.

Her eyes shown with a strong hope and faith, turned up to the heavens to watch the sky, clear and motionless once again. But as the sun began to rise she could see hope in the future. A Prophecy had finally been made; there was now reason to hope.

* * *

Well there you go, to be honest with you, this story is already written with over 40 chapters. but i plan to length the story here on FanFiction. originally this Prologue was only seven or eight lines long, obviously not any more.

this story holds over 200 characters, but you will not meet all of them, that is again, obvious. i will post the alliances later on, or as the next post. another thing to note, i capitalize both parts of the characters name, reason why it is SkyStar and not Skystar.

Glossary ( '-' is equivalent to)

Tribes - Clans  
SpiritTribe - Starclan  
Fulls - Moons  
Leaders names end with -Spirit  
Second in command - Deputy  
Protector - Warrior  
Trainee - Apprentice  
Trainees names end with -Young  
Kits names end with -One  
Protection is a universal nursery used by the three tribes, located at the heart of the three territories and beside the RoseRock clearing.  
Protection healer is DiamondHeart (name is passed down from healer to healer)  
RoseRock - Fourtrees or the Island  
White Ground - Winter  
Green Ground - Spring and Summer  
Brown Ground - Fall  
(if i think of more i will put them up)

A brief over view of tribe life will be given in the next post, it is similar but still different to the Warrior books.

I do hope you will review on this story and keep with me till the end...there will be two books  
- Morning Bleach


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**WATERTRIBE**  
Leader  
1. RiverSpirit-blue-gray she-cat blue eyes  
Healer  
2. SnowMedicine-silvery white she-cat with bright blue eyes, queen  
Second in Command  
3. SkyHeart-sandy colored tom pale gold eyes  
Protectors (toms)  
4. MoonFlight-black tom pale amber eyes  
5. DarkClaw- brown-black tom pale blue eyes  
6. FrostStar- strongly built tom with black lines around eyes  
7. PawSwipe-dark tabby tom green eyes  
8. BrambleMask-dark tabby tom with green eyes, good leader  
9. IceStorm- mean dark gray tom  
10. RockLeg- tom with a black pelt and single gray leg  
11. LoudWind-gray tom with silver flecks-emerald green eyes  
12. IceShadow-blue-gray tom amber eyes  
13. SpottedStorm- multicolored tom with red eyes  
14. HawkStar- brown tom with tawny tail green eyes, creative and random at times  
15. IceWilder- tom with bluish titled fur, fierce in battle  
16. BrambleFace-dark tabby tom with black eyes  
17. OrangePelt- dark orange tom with clear blue eyes  
18. PebbleFrost- medium dark gray tom with white flecks  
19. OakWeb- brown tom with gray eyes and striped tail  
20. TornEar- gray tom with ragged ears from bagger attack as trainee  
21. NightFoot- dark silver tom with black paws  
Protectors (she-cats)  
22. MorningSun-light golden she cat, silver eyes, darker black tail, shy and keeps to herself  
23. GrayPelt-gray she-cat with brown tail one blue, one amber eye  
24. CloudBelly-silver she-cat with white stomach hazel eyes  
25. MossPath cool brown she-cat with blue eyes  
26. FernClaw- smaller gray tortoiseshell with green eyes, great fighter  
27. BramblePaw- tortoiseshell with jade eyes and black tail, likes to tease FernClaw  
28. HawkPaw-dark brown dappled she-cat blue eyes, problem solver  
29. RainFur-light gray she-cat with black flecks, loves having fun and hunting  
30. SandStar-cream-colored she-cat pale green eyes, strives to do her best, good friend  
31. SoftHeart-slate-colored queen amber eyes  
32. LilyRipple- pale blue she-cat with striped ears and nose  
33. IvyFlower- brown she-cat with a long tail and tall ears  
34. RedStep- quiet she-cat with pelt like a fox  
35. FrostEars- pure white she-cat with silver ears  
36. DawnHeart-light brown she-cat with whiter paws  
37. CinderBrook- gray striped she-cat with brown legs and paws  
Queens and Kits  
38. LeoperdFur- tortoiseshell with green eyes, good leader and mother  
*39. IceOne- white she kit with black patches  
*40. BlackOne- pure black tom kit with fierce want to fight  
*41. ClawOne- bramble colored tom, quiet  
42. YellowLeaf-gold tortoiseshell she-cat green eyes  
*43. RippedOne- tiny golden she-kit, domineering  
*44. RainOne- tiny tawny colored she-kit  
*45. BrambleOne- large black tom kit  
Trainees  
46. RippedYoung-silvery-white she cat amber eyes  
47. RedYoung- reddish pelted tom with white around his eyes  
48. RunningYoung- bubbly she-cat with a dark orange pelt  
49. WildYoung- quiet black tom with large for leg  
50. LittleYoung-ginger tom blue eyes  
51. JaggedYoung- black tom with long tail and uneven claws  
52. ThawYoung-blue-gray tom amber eyes  
53. FrostYoung- blue-gray she-cat amber eyes  
Elders  
54. ClearHeart -white she-cat with a silver spot on her chest  
55. NoonLight- sand colored tom amber eyes  
56. ShadowStrip -black and brown striped tom  
57. FeatherFoot- pretty snow colored she cat with soft looking pelt

**AIRTRIBE**  
Leader  
1. WindSpirit-tawny tom with pale streaks  
Healer  
2. StarMedicine- black tom with silver paws amber eyes  
Second in Command  
3. IceFire- red tom with black markings, strives to better himself  
Protectors (toms)  
4. IceHeart- snow white tom, cares for no-one  
5. SwiftMask- smaller black and white tom blue eyes, good companion, wise in battle  
6. RunningWhiskers- dark gray tom green eyes  
7. BrambleClaw-dark tabby tom blue eyes, creative in hunting and fighting  
8. LoudEars- dark colored tom with large ears  
9. ScarPath - brown tom with a lam paw  
10. SpiderEyes- tom with long legs and dark pelt  
11. BrambleSky- multicolored tom, kind  
12. SootRain- darker gray tom with white paws and tail  
13. RavenClaw- black tom with white paws  
14. BarlyStar- barley colored tom blue eyes  
15. RockStorm- tom with gray fur  
16. SunPelt- bright orange tom, rivals with IceFire  
17. LoudPaw- annoying loud tom, prone to fight  
18. ThornPelt- darker brown tom, light brown tail  
19. WildFace- multicolored tom with black markings on face  
20. OwlFeather- brown tom with lighter stripes down back to tail tip  
Protectors (she-cats)  
21. FlowerFur- soft colored she-cat with darker paws  
22. MistyStorm-dark gray she-cat with pale swirls green eyes  
23. RainFur- she-cat with slick pelt of blue-grey fur, quiet with a good mind for right and wrong  
24. HawkFoot- small darker brown she cat with lighter patches, eccentric  
25. MossEar - quiet she-cat with soft gray fur, loves to hunt  
26. ClawPaw- outgoing she-cat with black pelt  
27. PawPath- small she-cat with white pelt and brown paws  
28. RainFoot- she-cat with silvery tinted fur, slim, very wise in problem solving  
29. RainNose- young black she-cat with shocking yellow eyes, best tracker in tribe  
30. BrightStorm- quiet she-cat, whiter pelt, wise  
31. BrightEar - very shy and quiet golden she-cat  
32. SnowSleeve- pure white she-cat with a temper  
33. SpottedTail- strong she-cat, good fighter, black pelt with yellow stripe  
34. MossFoot- chattery light brown she-cat with green eyes, hidden strength in battle  
35. SquirrelStripe- calico she-cat with blue eyes  
36. GoldenNight -dark golden she-cat with light brown eyes and tail  
Queens and Kits  
37. RippedFur- brown she-cat with lighter paws, tail and ears  
*38. FireOne- golden red tom with white ears  
*39. ScarOne- small tom with black nose and whit pelt  
*40. ColdOne- larger tom with silver fur  
41. SorrelFlower-gold calico she-cat with amber eyes  
*42. SkyOne- light colored she-kit, quite blue eyes  
*43. SoftOne- loud she-kit always fighting with DappleOne  
*44. DappleOne- loud tom always fighting with SoftOne  
Trainees  
45. SpottedYoung-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with red dappled spots, green eyes, loves to learn  
46. HisaYoung -brown she-cat, quiet  
47. BrightYoung- lively she-cat, good hunter  
48. SoftYoung- pale blue she-cat with bright blue eyes  
49. MudYoung-dark brown tom green eyes  
50. BerryYoung-red tom with black stripes  
51. BrackenYoung-brown tom with black tail and hind legs  
52. RustYoung- pale colored tom with a mind in battle  
53. SmallYoung- bright brown she-cat with clear blue eyes  
Elders  
54. BrightSun-beautiful elder she-cat(MossEar, ClawPaw, SunPelt)  
55. RustPelt-elder she-cat, best story teller, black coat  
56. MothFlower-elder brown she-cat with white and black markings  
57. StormCloud-dark gray tom, long tail

**EARTHTRIBE**  
Leader  
1. ShadowSpirit-darkest black tom, large shoulders, hard attitude  
Healer  
2. IceMedicine- kind white tom with black tail  
Second in Command  
3. LightPelt- yellow tom with a white back paw and amber eyes  
Protector (toms)  
4. IceFace- dark gray tom with lighter face and blue eyes  
5. MossPath- amber colored tom with green eyes  
6. MossPaw-dark tom with pale paws amber eyes, lazy but a good friend to have in battle  
7. FernStorm- dark brown tom with green eyes  
8. MudStalker-quiet brown furred tom with tired looking eyes  
9. MudBelly- dark black tom with brown underbelly  
10. DeepClaw-light gray tom with long fore-claws  
11. SpottedFace- strong tom, protective, face covered in scars from accident as a trainee  
12. BarkMask- quite brown tom with long bushy tail  
13. FlameStep- bright reddish tom with more orange paws  
14. MossFire- darker pale tom with green eyes  
15. ScarEars- tom born with shriveled ears, black pelt  
16. ScarBelly- large black tom with white ears  
17. LittleOak- light brown and gray tom with a long tail  
Protectors (she-cats)  
18. FernFur-dark she-cat with lighter flecks, sneaky cat, tends to do her own thing  
19. HawkStar- she-cat with coloring of a hawk, prefers to lead not follow  
20. BrambleFur- happy crazy like she-cat, loves to hunt, multicolored pelt, brown eyes  
21. WildSpot- quiet but wise she-cat, calico fur, black tail, white and brown paws  
22. CinderFur-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes  
23. DiamondSky- white she cat with clear red eyes, brother: IceMedicine  
24. RippedTail- loud happy she-cat, black hind paws, white head and tail, brown torso  
25. FernStar- calico she-cat darker pelt green eyes near black tail, great hunter  
26. LilyFlower- soft black she-cat with white face and for paws  
27. RockFire-ambitious she-cat, protective of siblings and fierce in battle  
28. RoseNose- light golden she-cat with brown tail and nose  
29. LoudHeart- hard brown she-cat with ling claws and white hind paws and chest  
30. StarSky- black she-cat with small white specks and white paws  
31. BeechStorm- sand colored she-cat with green eyes  
32. ReedStream- dark brown she cat with black strips  
33. LeafWeb- pale brown and tan she-cat with light colored paws  
Queens and Kits  
34. FlowerPelt- soft silver she-cat with bluish face and for paws  
*35. RoseOne- soft calico she-kit with one brown eye and one blue eye  
*36. LilyOne- soft bluish she-kit, smaller than her brother and sister  
*37. BirdOne- quiet white tom-lit, largest of litter  
38. RoseTail-dark she-cat with a striped tail and green eyes  
*39. FrostOne- loud silver she-kit with black tail markings  
*40. BrambleOne- large tom-kit, black solid but white spot on tail tip  
*41. RockOne- dark gray tom kit, eyes blue and black tail  
Mother: MossFlower, died in kitting, being cared for by the other queens  
*42. GrayOne- light gray tom with black chest and blue eyes  
*43. MossOne- soft brown she-cat with darker colored tail and eyes  
*44. SpottedOne- large brownish red tom kit, tip of ears are white  
Trainees  
45. RainYoung- soft gray she-cat with pail blue eyes and white tail  
46. SwiftYoung- fastest runner in tribe, short brown and yellow coat, brown eyes, protective  
47. BrambleYoung- trouble making tom, brown coat with white tail and ears, good friend  
48. OrangeYoung-brightly colored yellow tom with blue eyes and white ears  
49. FeatherYoung-soft dark silver she-cat with green eyes  
50. MinnowYoung- near black tom with amber eyes and gray ears and hind legs  
51. ThistleYoung- brown mixed tom with a sharp mouth  
Elders  
52. SpottedStalker- wise old tom with black pelt and a soft face  
53. CalmHeart- youngest most recent elder, brother to SpottedStalker, white pelt  
54. PatchLegs- blind tom with old worn out voice  
55. FeatherMask- very dark silver she-cat, elder, mate: SpottedStalker  
56. WingHeart- once fast she-cat, beautiful white tinted pelt  
57. RobinRose -brown pelted she-cat with reddish tint in face

**CATS OUTSIDE THE TRIBES**  
_Protection Healer_ 1. DimondHeart-dark gold tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes

Rogues  
2. Tangle- quiet but dignified tom, lives alone with his mate ButterFly  
3. ButterFly-beautiful she-cat, quiet, soft black pelt, mate: Tangle

4. Hawk- brown tom, brothers: Smoke and Lost  
5. Smoke- gray tom brothers: Hawk and Lost  
6. Lost- crazy acting tom, cares for thoughts around him in secret  
7. Fall- abandoned she-kit, taken in by Lost  
8. IceSky- rogue healers she-cat, left Earth Tribe still to be reviled why

9. Web- loner she-cat, loves to swim, slick gray pelt  
10. Russet- she-cat brown with small lighter flecks on chest  
11. Shade- almost black she-cat with shady blue eyes  
12. Whisker- small brown tom from the farm, fastest runner through full grown fields  
13. ThornAnger- loud tom with an itching to fight, old friend of Whisker

14. SpottedFire- deceptive tom, sleek brown pelt and persuasive words  
15. Scar- blind tom, black pelt, unusually good fighter  
16. HawkClaw- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes, loud, good fighter, mate: SpottedFire  
17. LeopardIce- quieter she-cat, spotted black pelt, mate: Scar

18. Spotted-pelt resembles a leopard, friendly she-cat, knowledge of healing  
19. Hawk quiet but smart she-cat, black pelt, knowledge of healing  
20. Leopard- louder she-cat, pelt resembles the rising sun  
21. Tangle- large gray tom, with brown patch over bottom of face, friendly  
22. Mud- older tom, brown pelt, black patch of fur where left eye should be  
23. Rock tom- most solo of group, loves to win in fights, pitch black belt

**SPIRIT-TRIBE**  
24. SkyStar- dark grey tom, elder, stong commanding voice, oldest SpiritTribe cat known  
25. RisingSpirit- previous leader of AirTribe she-cat, light gold coat with black flecks on legs  
26. DawnSpirit- previous leader of EarthTribe, she-cat, light golden she cat with white chest  
27. RunningSpirit- previous leader of WaterTribe, tom, black coat with brown hind paws  
28. SilverLove- kind silver pelted she-cat  
*29. Unnamed- black tom, died at birth  
*30. SorrelOne- silver-grey she-cat, died at one-full  
31. FlameFoot - red tinted tom, was fastest in his tribe  
32. BlueEyes-silver she-cat blue eyes  
*33. WarmOne-ginger tom amber eyes  
34. NightShroud or Shadow in the Night-black tom with light amber eyes  
35. MossFlower- pale brown she-cat with black and darker brown throughout her pelt  
36. BrightLove -bright yellow she-cat (stories of old: heroin cat)  
37. BlackHeart -blacker then night tom (stories of old: evil cat)(not found in SpiritTribe)


End file.
